


Their Blood Stains My Clothes

by Catnip_3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, All Of L'Manberg Is Dead FYI, Blood, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Crazy Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Emotional Hurt, George and Sapnap Just Follow Him, Is Your Heart As Light As A Feather?, Judgement, Minor Violence, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Stained Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnip_3/pseuds/Catnip_3
Summary: It's over, they won but at what cost? Dream managed to turn his friends into monsters and he's pretty sure they're all going to hell. These are his thoughts about how he ruined his friends life by letting bloodlust overtake him and how he feels about it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Eret, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Their Blood Stains My Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I thought of when I was listening to “Way Down We Go.” By Kaleo. It’s basically an AU where DreamSMP wins the L’manberg war but they don’t have respawns so when you die you're actually dead. 
> 
> I hope you like it. I really wanted to get you emotionally connected. (I’ve been trying to connect the viewers to my works more) For the best experience I recommend playing “Way Down We Go.” in the background :)
> 
> Enjoy the drabble!

The worst part isn’t the fact that I know I’m going to hell, it’s that I had to drag them with me.

Of course, they had the best intentions and were just following my lead. They trusted me; trusted I knew what I was doing and that I would settle this fairly.

But, that doesn’t matter because Anubis doesn’t care if your just following a friend; if your heart is heavier than that god-damned feather your doomed. 

They're doomed to go to hell and it’s my fault.

I can’t be too sour about it; I knew the consequences if I got out of control. 

I can’t be mad at L’manberg either. It’s not their fault that all they wanted was freedom. Now, their blood stains my clothes and I’m starting to feel regret as it seeps into my bones. 

I killed their president when we were supposed to be talking about peace. Then, I turned around and I killed their general. 

Their leaders were dead, why didn’t they surrender? But of course, they said the whole ‘revolution or death’ speech like they did before and I _had_ to teach them a lesson.

All of L’manberg’s residents were dead; there was no L’manberg citizen left because I _killed_ them all.

I guess we win by default but how can I count it as a win when during the process I killed so many people? So many _friends?_

The consequences of my actions were starting to catch up; I wouldn’t hear Tommy and Tubbo joke around or hear Wilbur’s laugh. I couldn’t see Fundy with Eret in the distance, farming for crazy enchants. 

If I listen hard enough I can even hear Mellohi and Cat in the wind. If I stop for a moment, I hear their screams of terror. If I focus on the feeling of clothing on me; I can feel their blood on my skin too. 

But what I regret the most is how I made George and Sapnap watch me murder them. They didn’t stop me; maybe because they were scared or I managed to brainwash them into thinking this was for the better good.

Now, because of what I did, when I pass George I see the pain in his eyes that I caused because I forced him to fight and kill his friends. If I look hard enough, I can see the tension and stress in Sapnap’s body because I taught him that he should always be prepared for a fight or ambush. He can’t even be comfortable in his own home anymore. 

I caused this. I did this. 

_**I turned my friend’s into monsters because I couldn’t contain mine.**_

I hope hell has a special place prepared for me because It’s what I deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> The End! 
> 
> I hope you liked it. Tell me how it was and if you could connect with Dream. I’m honestly just trying to practice connecting my stories to you emotionally. (Mostly angst is what I’m talking about when Isay this) 
> 
> Anyway, have a good day and I’ll talk to you in the next story :)
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> Catnip? No way man.


End file.
